Voltage regulators are often used in electrical circuits to provide a constant voltage for logic circuitry. This can prove to be a difficult task due to the influence of the load on the voltage regulators. For example, voltage regulators may be used in a pre-amplifier to provide a regulated voltage for write circuitry of a hard disk drive. As the data of the write circuitry transitions from one state to another, the output of the voltage regulator may dip. The output voltage of the regulator, therefore, can become dependent on the load current. As such, a voltage regulator that does not suffer from pattern dependency would be desirable in the art.